


Nine Days

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy Scares, Sex Education, Step-parents, Step-son Dean Winchester, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Dating John Winchester for so long means the Winchester boys are gonna be a great part of your life, so when Dean had bad news and needs help, you’re the first one he talks to.





	Nine Days

You paced around the room, running a hand over your face. You couldn’t believe that was happening, you couldn’t  _fucking_ believe that was  _fucking_ happening.

“Dean!” you roared. “You…”

“Y/N, please,” he muttered. “I… I fucked it up, I get it. Please, don’t scream.”

You continued staring at him, the words locked inside your mouth.

When you started dating John Winchester, around ten years ago, you knew his boys would be part of your life and did enjoy it as much as you could. You never had your own children and never planned to, as well as never thought or hoped to replace their mother, but loved them as they were your own, somehow.

You were a hunter, but not the kind people usually expected from you. You could fight, beat ass and do anything any other hunters could but it wasn’t your favourite job. Instead, you usually decided to stay and do research while John and other hunters did the actual hunting. For the latest five years – after the Winchesters moved officially in with you and your relationship became official –, that meant the boys would stay with you, go to school and socialise like normal children in their age.

“No, you don’t ‘ _get it_ ’,” you hissed. “Dean… You’re 17!” you tried to keep your voice low, so Sam wouldn’t be leaving the room their shared room to sneak on you two inside yours, walking to the teenage boy in front of you and hitting his chest with an open hand. “Seven-fucking-teen.”

He was taller than you thanks to the damn Winchester genes he and Sam had gotten, and they weren’t even  _done_  growing up. And now he had shown up with the most absurd and  _scary_ phrase you could have ever heard.

His not-even-girlfriend’s period was late.

“Do you remember the talk we had?” you looked up at him. “Right in this room, in the most embarrassing moment of my adult life?”

Dean blushed, staring at his own feet.

“Dean… I fucking taught you how to put on a condom with a  _fucking banana_!” you continued. “And it is not even because I wanted to teach you about all of that but because I wanted you to know what to do to protect yourself from things like… AIDS and STD’s and fucking babies before the appropriate age!”

At each word leaving your lips, Dean shrunk more and more, ashamed.

“And now you go and literally throws all in the trash ‘cause you couldn’t bother to buy…” you slapped his chest again at the rhythm of your words. “A goddamn condom?!”

You stepped away, breathing deeply and closing your eyes.

“How long? How many days?”

He looked at you in confusion.

“How long what?’

You rolled your eyes, exasperated.

“How late is her period?” you repeated.

Dean seemed to think for a while.

“Nine days,” he finally said. “She said she is usually really regular and it is really rare for her to be this late.”

You tapped your feet on the ground, trying to think. You needed to call John. Your boyfriend would be extremely disappointed with his son,  _straight up pissed,_  and you needed a way of telling him that would make things at least easier to him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, sitting down on your bed, broken and sounding a lot like a scared kid. “I’m really sorry, Y/N.”

You felt your posture changing. Even if you were angry and disappointed, you still needed to look at Dean’s side of the story. He could be big and all, but he was just a kid, at the end of all, living in a crazy world.

“Come here, kid,” you walked to him circling his body with your arms and letting him rest his head on your chest.

Dean sobbed very softly and you ran your hands through his hair, trying to comfort him.

“We’re gonna deal with that,” you promise. “It will take a while, we’re gonna need a lot of… Everything. But we will deal.”

He nodded and moved away when your phone started ringing, making the two of you raise your heads, and you walked to the nightstand.

“Yes?”

“Hello,” a very soft female voice sounded on the other side. “Is that Dean Winchester’s house?”

You turned to the boy sat on your bed for a moment.

“Yes.”

“Can I talk to him, please?”

You frowned, but called Dean and let him take the phone, seeing the boy standing a bit straighter as he did so.

“Hey… Uh…” he looked at you. “She’s my stepmom.”

You waited in silence and tilted your head to the side when he smiled openly.

“Really? Okay. Okay, thanks. Yeah. Yeah, okay. Bye.”

One second later, you felt the teen boy’s arms around your waist and he lifted you off the ground.

“Wait, what?” you uttered as he put you down.

“She’s got her period!” he exclaimed. “Y/N, she is not pregnant!”

You felt like a ton of weight had just left your shoulders, covering your face with your hands.

“Thank God,” you whispered. “Oh God.”

Dean’s smile was wide open when you looked back at him and cringed when you slapped him once again.

“Hey!”

“Don’t do that to me again!” you exclaimed. “Do you hear me, Dean? Don’t ever do that to me again!”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled.

“Good,” you stepped back. “Now get in the car, I’m gonna buy you a new pack of condoms.”


End file.
